happyworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Presidium of the Grimshire Socialist Republic
}} | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | General Information |- ! Type | } |- ! Members | } |- ! Country | } |- ! Leader | } |- ! Party | } |- ! Meets | } |- ! Seat | } |- ! colspan="2" | Government Level |- ! Lower | } |- ! Higher | } |- ! colspan="2" | Historical Information |- ! Founded | } |- ! Predceeding Body | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Presidium of the Grimshire Socialist Republic is the main legislative body of the Socialist People's Alliance for a Democratically Elected Society, the ruling party of the Grimshire Socialist Republic. While officially the highest governing body, the Presidium is in practice simply a selection pool for the Politburo, with little to no actual power. Structure The Presidium is composed of 80 members selected from the various Soviets located around the country. Each member has two seconds to take over if needed, as well as a group of aides. Most members live in dachas outside the capitol.The General Secretary serves as head of the presidium, and is always on the center podium with the Party Undersecretary on his right and an officer of the Grimshire People's Army, generally a Marshal, on his left. Meetings of the Presidium take place every wednesday, with the exception of holiday weeks, and generally take about fifteen minutes, but can last as long as the General Secretary's speech of the day. Powers of the Presidium De Jure Officially, the Presidium is the supreme governing body of the GSR, with the General Secretary being present to moderate. The Presidium is supposed to control the government machinery, while the Politburo controls the Party itself. De Facto In practice, the Presidium has no real power. As it is controlled by the Party, which is in turn ruled by the Politburo and they by the General Secretary, the Presidium is in reality a group of wealthy yes-men who gather weekly to provide an illusion of common government, as opposed to a communist dictatorship. The reason for the short meetings is the fact that they generally consist of the General Secretary reading the minutes from the Politburo meeting the day before and adjourning the congress. Meeting Place Main article: Hall of the Presidium The Presidium meets in the Hall of the Presidium in Grimshire. This opulent structure was originally the monastery of the Occultus Imperium, which led to the founding of the city. In 1739 a new monastery was built in the Imperium Mountains, and the existing structure would serve as a cathedral until the Grimshire Revolution in 2004. After this the building was lightly modified renamed, and has since served the Presidium. It is located on the north side of Revolution Square, across from the Grimshire People's Palace, the seat of the Politburo and General Secretary. Category:Grimshire Socialist Republic Category:SPADES Party Category:Communism Category:Legislatures